


Maybe Capulets Aren't All Bad...

by nexarexus



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexarexus/pseuds/nexarexus
Summary: Benvolio finally has a day away from Romeo and Mercrutio, using his free time to walk around Verona.As he passes down one of the quieter streets of town, he comes across a very intresting sight.
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Tybalt, Juliet Capulet & Tybalt
Kudos: 21





	Maybe Capulets Aren't All Bad...

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me of Tybalt acting as a good cousin to Juliet and I loved it.

It was Saturday afternoon in Verona and one Benvolio Montague was roaming the streets. He was alone this time however, as Romeo moped in his room, writing poetry about his dearest love, and Mercutio had been grounded by his uncle for trying to fight a group of Capulets by himself...

…again.

But all was well. Even just a few hours to himself would be enough. As much as Benvolio enjoyed the company of his cousin and best friend, they could be overwhelming.

The Montague turned down one of the market streets, looking up from the pavement before coming to halt. In the distance, sitting on a bench, was Tybalt Capulet. He wasn't alone, Benvolio soon realised; Tybalt's youngest cousin and Romeo's lover, Juliet, sat beside him.

The eldest Capulet looked far calmer than any other time Benvolio had seen him: Tybalt's scowl replaced with a soft smile; eyes no longer holding that sharp glare they always seemed to possess.

It was... odd almost. Benvolio had only ever seen Tybalt angry with the world; fighting with anyone who looked at him wrong. But to see Tybalt Capulet so calm and open was definitely an experience.

Benvolio was pulled back to reality as Tybalt laughed. Even at this distance, about 100 metres away, the Montague could hear the deep, throaty and (dare he say) seductive chuckle that escaped Tybalt as the cousins fell into a fit of laughter.

Benvolio watched on, his heart fluttering with an emotion that he couldn't focus on.

_He looks so sweet. So kind. So... pretty..._

The dark-haired Capulet must have realised someone was staring because he stopped laughing and turned to where Benvolio was standing. The Montague could feel his face heat up and it was likely he was glowing red. Benvolio didn't know what to do, having been caught staring, so he just gave a small, nervous smile and wave. Tybalt's face of surprise morphed back to his usual scowl as he realised just who was watching him. Juliet had also turned to see who her cousin had noticed, a large grin taking over her face as waved back to Benvolio.

Benvolio was disheartened by Tybalt's change in expression and turned to walk back the way he came.

_Why can't I see him laugh like that all the time? With me?_

__

Benvolio stopped.

__

_What are these feelings? Don't tell me I've... Oh no. Just what will Romeo think. That it's probably a good idea, he doesn't judge. Dear lord, what will Mercutio think?! No. I can't tell either of them... Well... Only if Romeo promises not to inform Mercutio..._

__

Benvolio shook his head and continued walking, planning on bursting into Romeo's room and spewing all these thoughts and feelings on to him.

__

\------Extra Scene------

__

"He likes you."

__

The dark-haired Capulet turned to look at his cousin in disbelief, strands of curly hair falling in front of his eyes.

__

"He does **not**." 

__

Juliet gave the 17 year old a look, conveying her thoughts in a single expression of 'Really now?'

__

"Or... Well... He better not.

Tybalt mumbled. 

"You like him, don't you?

__

"Absolutely not!"

__

"You do! You like Benvolio Montague!"

__

"I DO NOT!"

__

"Don't worry, dearest Tibby. I won't tell a soul... Other than Romeo."

__

"You will tell no one of his sort."

__

"...So, you admit you like him?"

__

Tybalt groaned, lying his head in his heads as his youngest cousin sat beside him giggling.

__


End file.
